My World, Your World and Our World
by Secretiveseeker
Summary: Centred around Troy's and Gabriella's breakup in HSM2. Contains spoilers. Just my thoughts on what happened when I first heard 'Gotta Go My Own Way'...I live in Australia. So haven't seen HSM2 yet...Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Yeah…another new story. Currently a bit obsessed with HSM2 at the moment, so the first chapter's here. I'm not giving up my other unfinished stories…it's just this idea has been stewing in my mind. I _may _have seen HSM2-on youtube (not Disney channel; I live in Australia and I don't have Disney Channel) before the movie got deleted but hopefully, my story will be a little bit different. I've started this story when I first heard 'gotta go my own way' and there was this feeling that Troy and Gabriella will break up.

**The Start of Something New-High School Musical 2**

**Chapter 1**

The night sky was filled with the light and beauty of stars. Two lovers stood on a bridge, overlooking a flowing river of water. The chocolate brown eyes of the girl, in the embrace of her sweetheart, were filled with a bundle of emotions; love, happiness, sorrow and compassion. These shining eyes were truly the windows to her soul. If one could read eyes, then one could clearly know what the girl felt and what she was thinking for every thought and emotion was revealed and expressed in those creamy brown eyes. Her long, curly brown hair blew around her petite body, leaving trails of the scent of vanilla for her sweetheart to breathe in. She twisted around to face him. Her brown eyes gazed into the sapphire blue eyes of his. If it was another girl, she would have only seen what she wanted to seek; love for her. Gabriella saw this and more…his eyes revealed the selfishness carefully nurtured by Sharpay and Ryan. She saw little of the gentleness and compassion in his eyes that the 'old' Troy had plenty in abundance. No, this wasn't her Troy anymore. Not the Troy she fell in love with. This is Sharpay's Troy. This was someone new. Someone she cannot love. This was the right thing to do. What she had to do. Gabriella breathed in deeply, almost regretting that this is what must happen.

"I'm leaving tonight. I wanted to say goodbye. This…," Gabriella points at Troy's clothes and the scenery around them, "…lifestyle isn't for me. You're changed. A lot. I don't know you anymore…you're becoming a person I can't love."

"I'm still me!" Troy grabbed her wrists.

"Which is why you've ignored and forgotten about the Wildcats," said Gabriella sacrcastically, "I want to remember summer, but not like this…."

"Please, Gabi!" pleaded Troy, "Don't go…"

Gabriella held his hands, "This talent show is evidently important for Sharpay and for your future…I don't want to ruin this for her or you."

Troy said angrily, "You know I'm only singing with Sharpay for the scholarship! I wouldn't go near her with a ten foot pole if…"

Gabriella gazed at him with saddened eyes.

"Troy…Listen…" She sang the words that were on her mind for awhile.

_I gotta say what's on my mind _

_Something about us _

_Doesn't seem right these days. _

_Life keeps getting in the way _

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan _

_is always rearranged _

_It's so hard to say, but I've _

_gotta do what's best for me. _

_You'll be okay... _

_I've got to move on and be who i am _

_I just don't belong here; _

_I hope you understand _

_We might find our place in this world someday, _

_But at the least for now _

_I gotta go my own way. _

_Don't wanna leave it all behind, _

_But I get my hopes up _

_And I watch them fall every time _

_Another color turns to grey, _

_And it's just too hard to watch it all _

_Slowly fade away _

_I'm leavin' today, because I've _

_gotta do what's best for me _

_You'll be okay... _

_I've got to move on and be who I am _

_I just don't belong here; _

_I hope you understand _

_We might find our place in this world someday, _

_But at the least for now _

_I gotta go my own way. _

Troy sang, "_What about us? What about everything we've been through? "_

Gabriella in turn sang, "_What about trust? "_

"_You know I never wanted to hurt you." _

Gabriella looked at him, "_And what about me?"_

Troy held her hands, "_What am I supposed to do? "_

Her hands brushed against his hands as they left his hold, _"I gotta leave but…"_

Together they sung_, "I'll miss you"_

Gabriella looked at him regretfully. "_So, I've got to move on and be who I am…"_

Troy sang with tears sliding down his face, "_Why do you have to go?" _He reached for Gabriella.

Gabriella avoided his hands and spun around to the other side of the bridge.

"_I just don't belong here; _

_I hope you understand"_

He followed her. "_I'm trying to understand."_

Her face was wet with tears.

"_We might find our place in this world someday, _

_But at the least for now …"_

Troy wiped her teardrops away, "_I want you to stay"_

Gabriella avoided his hand, _"I wanna go my own way. I've got to move on and be who I am."_

His eyes revealed tears of hurt, _"What about us?"_

She cupped his cheek, "_I just don't belong here; I hope you understand_" Gabriella ran to the end of the bridge.

He followed her, "_I'm trying to understand."_

Gabriella hugged him one last time.

_We might find our place in this world someday, _

_But at the least for now _

_I gotta go my own way. _

_I gotta go my own way. _

_I gotta go my own way. _

Silence followed. Troy and Gabrielle stared at each other.

"Goodbye Troy. Perhaps we'll meet again…someday."

She ran to the room where the others were resting. Gabriella left a letter for each of her friends on their separate desks. Gabrielle ran to the car park where a taxi awaited her.

It was around eight o'clock am when Gabriella arrived at Albuquerque. Her thoughts dwelled on Troy. What was he doing now? Was he practicing with Sharpay for the talent show? Was she doing the right thing in just giving up? Her eyes filled with tears. I still love Troy. No matter what, I think I'll still love him…but could I really be with someone who doesn't care about his friends? She brushed her tears…clearly he has chosen fame and fortune. He doesn't believe that Sharpay has changed him. She sobbed. How can he live each day lying to his self? She kicked a pebble down the street.

"Excuse me, miss?" Gabriella looked up. She saw a young man looking at her in concern. He looked around 19 years of age, with a tall, slim build and toned muscles. Just like Troy…He had short black hair and dark green eyes.

"Could you show me where East High is? I'm supposed to be meeting my father at the gym…,"asked the boy, grinning charmingly at Gabriella.

Her heart skipped a beat. Troy…her eyes filled with tears just a reminder of…Troy. The heartbreak was too new…it has only been seven hours. Everything reminded her of Troy…

She wiped her tears away, "S…Sure," said Gabriella sniffing.

An awkward silence followed.

"So…um-what's your name?"

"I'm Ethan, and you are?"

Gabriella attempted to smile, "I'm Gabriella."

"You seem so sad...what's gotten you so upset?" asked Ethan concernedly.

"My boyfriend and I broke up last night," said Gabriella quietly as tears fell from her eyes, "It wasn't his fault though; it was mine. We haven't fallen out of love…but he has changed-for the worse…he blows off his friends and misses dates. He used to care more about how his friends are treated…how he treats his friends. He's not like that anymore…The worse things is that he doesn't realize he has changed…He thinks what he does will help him gain the basketball scholarship. I can't be with someone like that…I can't ignore something like this…"

Gabriella started sobbing, "When I think about it this way, I feel so selfish…But I know he'll be okay. I'll always love him. But I can't be with him-not when he's like this. I guess…we weren't meant to be.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry, Gabriella-he's a stupid man if he's giving you up. Maybe he'll remember the great times he had with you," he winked, "If I didn't already have a girlfriend, I'd date you myself."

She nodded, "I believe in him. I believe in our love."

Ethan:

_Don't give up,_

_He might change_

_He might come to his senses,_

_Sooner or later!_

_Ever heard? 'True_ _love never runs smooth!'_

_Have faith!_

_Believe!_

_Believe…in him!_

**Gabriella:**

_I won't give up!_

_I will have faith!_

_I will believe!_

**Ethan:**

_This is just another obstacle!_

_Take the chance…_

**Gabriella:** _(Chance)_

**Ethan:** _You only live once…_

**Gabriella:** _(Live Once)_

**Ethan:**

_You should make the most of it!_

_This is life;_

_There's no second chance_

_Give him up;_

_Give him forever_

**Gabriella:**

_I won't give up!_

_I will have faith!_

_I will believe!_

**Ethan:**

_You should be together_

**Gabriella:** _(Forever)_

**Ethan:** _No one will wait for ever_

_If love is true,_

_You'll be back together_

_However…_

_Don't be easy_

**Gabriella:** _(Easy)_

**Ethan:** _Don't play hard to get_

**Gabriella:**_ (Hard to get)_

**Ethan:**_Wait 'til he's right as rain_

**Gabriella: **_(Wait)_

**Ethan: **_Before you make a move… _

**Gabriella: **_(Make a move)_

**Ethan: **_Wait until he apologizes_

**Gabriella:**_(Wait)_

**Ethan: **_It won't be easy_

**Gabriella: **_(Easy)_

**Ethan: **_But true love never runs smooth_

**Gabriella:**_(True love never runs smooth)_

**Ethan:** BELIEVE!

**Gabriella: **_(Believe!)_

"I'm sorry…" Gabriella sobbed, "It's just…singing is-was-our thing. That how's Troy and I became friends in the first place and eventually lovers; we sang together at a New Years Eve party when we first met and when we auditioned for the high school musical…"

"I understand…" smiled Ethan, "Don't cry. If Troy loves you like I think he does, he'll remember you and the good time you've had together. He wouldn't want you to cry."

Gabriella sniffed, "You're right…of course."

"So don't cry…the old Troy wouldn't want you to cry over him. I've only known you for a few hours and I don't like to see you cry. And I like you…but I don't love you that much," Ethan said in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks."

**new scene**

**Gabriella:**

_Shhh…Shhhh…Shush!_

**Ethan:** _(Shh…)_

**Gabriella:** _Be quiet._

_Teachers are on the prowl_

**Ethan:** _(on the prowl)_

**Gabriella:**

_Don't wanna get caught_

_Don't wanna be in trouble_

**Ethan:**_(Uh-Oh)_

**Gabriella:**

_C'mon! Hurry!_

_No noise! Tip-toe, jog…silently._

_No need to alert the teachers_

**Ethan:** _(alert the teachers)_

**Gabriella**

…_to our presence!_

_Hide under the table!_

_Hide behind walls!_

_Watch carefully!_

_Be aware of your surroundings…_

_As long as we're in plain sight,_

_There's more chance…in getting caught!_

_By the prowlers!_

**Ethan:** _(The prowlers)_

**Gabriella:**

_Don't wanna be caught!_

_Don't wanna be in trouble!_

**Ethan:** _(Uh-Oh)_

**Gabriella:**

_A detention awaits us,_

_We'll get grounded for life,_

…_If we get caught_

_Shhh….Shhhh….Shush!_

**Ethan:** _(shhhh…)_

**Gabriella:**

_Be quiet!_

_Teachers are on the prowl!_

_C'mon! Almost there!_

_Our goal is reach the gym…_

_Tip toe-ing…on a whim!_

_No one's here to cover us._

_We're not supposed to be here!_

_It's summertime! It's the holidays!_

_No students at school!_

_More chance…_

_In getting caught!_

_Don't wanna get caught!_

_Don't wanna be in trouble!_

**Ethan:** _(Uh-Oh)_

**Gabriella:**

_Shhh……Shush!_

**Ethan:** _(shh…)_

**Gabriella:**

_We're here at last!_

_After such a long way,_

_Let's make some noise!_

_Scream as loud as we can!_

HA! _(HA!)_

Gabriella and Ethan have arrived at the gym. They were standing outside the gym.

"We're here," said Gabriella sadly. Ethan made her feel comfortable, in a different way than Troy. Troy had always been nice. They could do whatever they wanted together. Although Troy had proved he never cared about what other people thought about what they did, there were always expectations that they had to live up to. Troy was known for being a 'jock' and a 'basketball superstar' whereas Gabriella was known for being a 'nerd', and the 'Freaky Math Girl.' A jock and a nerd together, who would have thought? There was always pressure though they have loosened since everyone accepted that Troy and Gabriella were dating. Besides that, Troy always made her feel happy. Whenever they were together, she always felt as if she was floating on air, as if the whole world has disappeared, leaving only Troy and Gabriella.

If Troy made her feel more at ease with herself, then Ethan definitely made her feel as if all the problems around her disappeared into thin air. She felt as if he could solve all her problems. He had given her great advice, didn't he? But…at the end of the day, Ethan wasn't Troy. He didn't make her feel the way Troy did.

The gym door opened.

"Ethan?" Coach Bolton stared at them, "Gabriella?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Coach Bolton!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the country club with Troy," he remarked with surprise, "What are you doing here with Gabriella, Ethan?"

"Oh, I met Gabriella on the way and asked her to see if she could take me to East High," remarked Ethan casually.

"I was. Something happened between us and I decided to come back home," said Gabriella sadly. "I should go; my mother does not know I'm here yet. Nice seeing you again, Mr. Bolton."

"Bye Gabriella. Nice seeing you here again," smiled the Coach.

Ethan smiled brightly at Gabriella, "I'll be seeing you soon, yeah?"

She nodded, "Thanks for the advice…I'll be seeing you soon."

_I'm feeling lonely without your company_

_Maybe you'll change your mind soon?_

_I only wanted the best for you, _

_Why did you have to do such a foolish thing?_

_Someday, we'll find each other again,_

_Perhaps, we'll try it again_

_Many things change, _

_People change,_

_But why did it have to be you?_

_Why did 'us' have to change?_

_Someday we'll find each other again,_

_Perhaps we'll try it again._

_Love might still be in us,_

_We might have strong chemistry_

_It's not too late, never too late _

_To 'try' again and again._

_Someday we'll find each other again, _

_Perhaps we'll try…it again. _

Gabriella smiled. The future was much brighter now. If Troy remembered the good and fun times he had with the Wildcats, then maybe…he won't be as big-headed .

**HSM2HSM2HSM2HSM2HSM2HSM2HSM2HSM2HSM2**

)…Hope you guys didn't find the last 3 songs too bad (I wrote them

'Gotta go my own way' (spoilers) is the breakup song for Gabriella-she sings it solo mostly…until Troy 'arrives' at the scene.

Next chapter…whenever I'll finish it will be on Troy and the Wildcats at the country club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for reviewing guys:**

_CuttiePuppy89_

_Samantha7679_

_HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL ROCKS 12a_

………………………………………………………

**ENJOY!**

**-At the country club-**

Taylor woke up to the rays of the Sun shining through the open windows. She sat up. Something was different; there was no distinct noise coming from the living room. Normally, Gabi would be up and about in the morning, bustling around the small cabin preparing for the day ahead. Most mornings, Taylor woke up to Gabi's soft singing voice. "Gabi?" Taylor called. No, Gabi wasn't here. So where was she? Gabi couldn't be with Troy, not after yesterday. She would have left a note on the bedside table. But then again, Gabi has been MIA since she heard the newest decree for the employment. Maybe Kelsi or Chad knew where Gabi was…

"Hey Kelsi!" Taylor greeted, "Do you know where Gabriella is? I didn't see her this morning."

"Nope, I haven't seen her yet either. Have you asked Ryan or Chad? Ryan and Gabriella have grown close this summer."

Taylor shook her head, "Chad hasn't seen Gabi since she stormed off. I haven't seen Ryan yet."  
"Well, here's your chance! You can ask him now! Ryan is heading this way." It was indeed true; Ryan was heading their way with a bright smile on his face.

"Kelsi! Taylor!" Shouted Ryan, "Has Gabi called you yet?"

"No," replied Taylor, hurt. She was Gabi's best friend (next to Troy, of course). Not Ryan!

"Oh. Gabi just called me-she wasn't sure whether you were still sleeping," reassured Ryan, "She said she'll call us at the start of free time. Gabi went back to Albuquerque last night."

"Why? Do you know what happened? Is Gabi okay?" asked Taylor, concerned for her best friend.

Ryan shrugged, "I'm not sure. She called me just to tell you this. We'll find out later, I expect."

"I see. Can you spread the message to the other Wildcats, Ryan? Tell them to meet at the kitchen at lunch break."

"Sure."

"Hey Wildcats!" The voice of Gabriella shouted at the start of free time.

"Gabi! Are you okay? What happened? Ryan told us you went back to Albuquerque last night! What about the job?"

Gabriella grinned; trust Taylor to ask questions first. She laughed, "Slow down, Tay. We have practically the whole night. I'll answer all the questions."

"You'd better, missy! When I get my hands on you…" warned Chad.

"We're glad to know you're ok," smiled Taylor, "We're all curious about last night. Mind telling us what happened?"

Gabriella took a deep, calming breath before continuing, "Troy and I broke up."

"What????!!!!!" Four voices (Chad, Taylor, Ryan, and Kelsi) exclaimed.

"What happened?" Chad yelled angrily, "Did Troy break up with you? I'll hurt him!"

"No, Chad. This isn't his fault…not really. I broke up with Troy…I love him. But…I can't be with someone like him," said Gabriella, sobbing very softly.

Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Troy exchanged glances. They didn't know what to say; neither of them has ever been in this particular type of situation before.

"Shh…it's okay, Brie. Let it all out," comforted Ryan gently. They could hear Gabriella's sobs over the phone.

"I'm sorry…," she choked up, "I thought there were no more tears left for Troy…Apparently, I am wrong."

"It's okay…who can blame you? Even I can't stand Troy…and he's been my bro since childhood," stated Chad angrily, "How can he treat us like this? How can he treat you like this? This is going too far!!! Treating me like crap is okay. But it isn't fair to you."

Gabriella sobbed, "No, it isn't fair to you either…Listen, keep me updated on Troy, okay? I have to go. I can't talk about Troy anymore…not today, at least. Take care of yourselves. Don't let Sharpay get to you, okay?!"

"We understand, Brie. Take care of yourself too, okay? When we see each other again, you'd better be smilin' and lookin' good, okay?"

"Ok…hopefully," murmured Gabriella quietly.

The Wildcats said their goodbyes to each other. Then Taylor turned to face the others, "Do you think that Gabi will be okay, maybe I should go back…" she said hesitating, "I should be there to support her in her time of need. I'm her best friend…"

"Gabi knows she can always call if she needs someone. It's not a matter of if, but simply a matter of when," stated Ryan.

"I guess…but will we know how to help? Will we be able to help her? Will we know what to do?"

"Trust me. We'll know when Gabi will need our help. For now, let's just focus on how to fix this problem," said Chad softly.

Taylor stared at Chad and nodded. Chad was a person she trusted with her life, if not more. Chad and Taylor moved closer and closer to each other.

"C'mon guys, lunch break is over," interrupted Ryan. Both Chad and Taylor sprang apart.

"Now I know how Troy feels…" grumbled Chad as they headed off to the kitchens or to the golf course or the music room respectively.

**HSM2 HSM2 HSM2 HSM2 HSM2 HSM2 HSM2**

Troy had never felt so worse in his young life. Why did he do those things? Why did he treat his friends like trash? Now he knew how the other Wildcats, especially Chad and Brie when he left them in favor of hangin' out with the 'upper classmen.' It was for a cause, not a very good cause when you think about it. C'mon, a _basketball_ scholarship? This was what he gave Gabriella up for? It was only after their breakup that Troy realized that the basketball scholarship was worth his relationship with Gabriella. She inspired Troy to become something more. Together they broke free from the expectations of the society of East High. It was too late now…too late. After all the pain he caused Gabriella, would she still take him back? Perhaps his friends will be able to help with Gabriella while he 'dealt' with Sharpay…

"Hey Wildcats." Troy greeted Chad, Zeke and Kelsi in the kitchen. Chad and Zeke stared at him before moving to another table. He turned to face Kelsi in confusion.

"What's wrong with Chad and Zeke, Kelsi?"

She silently handed him the decree.

**Date: 16****th**** August 2007**

**Announcement: All Employees will be working on Talent Night Show. **

**NO EXCEPTIONS!**

Troy stared at the announcement. No wonder the Wildcats were pissed at him. He couldn't believe this! He will be forced to sing with Sharpay in the talent show whilst the Wildcats will be working…it seemed he was an exception to this rule, no thanks to Sharpay. What should he do?

_Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead_

Echo:_Did you ever?_  
Troy: _Loose yourself to get what you want_  
Echo: _Did you ever?_  
Troy: _Get on a ride and wanna get off_  
Chorus: _Did you ever?_  
**Troy:**

_Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?_

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
_

_How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I____e lost my heart is breaking__  
__I don't wanna make the same mistake_

Chorus: _Did you ever?_  
Troy: _Doubt your dream will ever come true_  
Chorus: _Did you ever?_  
Troy: _Blame the world and never blame you_  
Chorus: I will never  
Troy:

_Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me  
_  
_I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_

Oh,Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

_I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_

You can bet on me

Troy breathed in deeply. He knew what to do. It was the right way.

**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM**

**This chapter is a little short…and the next chapter will be even shorter. Since it will be based on Sharpay's reaction to Troy's announcement…**

**I've finally seen High School Musical 2 (on youtube). It was better than I expected but I think I like the first movie better…At any rate, it won't change anything…**


End file.
